winged Crowley'verse
by Rayhne
Summary: A series of stories and dabbles set in my winged!Crowley'verse. Originally posted on LiveJournal. Ratings may vary though any rated M will be posted separately.
1. Introduction

This 'verse was inspired by morganoconner's Soul Deep story. Originally it was written with Castiel in mind but I found the story was drifting too close to what Morgan had written and I found myself wondering what if it was Gabriel rather than Castiel. All parts are originally posted on my LiveJournal page the I decided to post them here as well. Grooming Lessons is part of this 'verse but was posted separately because it is rated M and most of this 'verse is rated much lower. In fact most of this series will focus more on the developing friendship between Crowley and Bobby than the relationship between Crowley and Gabriel, another reason Grooming Lessons was posted separately.

These probably will not be posted in order so here is a handy dandy 'what-order-to-read-in' list. You can also find a master list on my LiveJournal (look under Rayhne).

Grooming Lessons

Cuddling

Conversations

Demon in the House

Baby - Setting up Nursery (takes place during Demon in the House)


	2. Cuddling

_Takes place between Grooming Lessons and Demon in the House. Written for schmoop_bingo.  
_

"Demons do not cuddle." Crowley eased back, keeping a wary eye on the Archangel creeping toward him.

Gabriel smirked. "Oh right. So what was that you were doing last night?" He moved a little closer.

"I was trapped between you and the wall! You were ... cuddling!" Crowley moved back, trying to keep distance between the two of them. This _thing_ between them was nothing but a convenience. Gabriel taught him how to care for his wings and fly; Crowley repaid him by letting him share his bed, a simple arrangement which meant nothing.

Gabriel paused, eyebrows arching. "So who was it that had their arms wrapped around _me_, hanging on for dear life?"

Crowley absolutely refused to acknowledge the fact that he was blushing. "I don't ... Demons don't cuddle." he said weakly.

"Sure about that?" Gabriel inched closer.

"Demon!" Crowley reminded him, taking another step back only to yelp as his head hit the wall. "Damn! Hey!"

Gabriel had lunged forward, placing an arm on each side of him, keeping him in place. They were nose-to-nose and Crowley gulped at the mischievous look in those entrancing eyes. He felt a stirring and leaned forward, intent on kissing the angel.

"Ah-ah." Gabriel moved a hand to rest a finger against Crowley's lips. "The intent here is to cuddle. As in just holding each other close and just ... enjoy." His voice dropped with each word until it was merely a whisper; Crowley found himself leaning in to catch the final word.

"Demons don't," he croaked as Gabriel stepped back. Crowley shivered at the loss of closeness then the Archangel took his hand and pulled him across the room. Not to the bed, as Crowley expected but through the French doors and out into the garden.

Crowley tried to pull away a couple of times but they were half-hearted attempts at best. A part of him was curious about what Gabriel meant to do, another part was afraid. As a demon he understood carnal pleasure; how to use it for his own enjoyment and to manipulate others. Which is, of course, what this thing between him and Gabriel was. _All_ it was. They both got what they wanted.

So where did cuddling fit in?

Gabriel paused with a pleased sound and waved his hand. Crowley stepped around him to take a look, blinking at the sight of a snug bower half his height and composed of richly scented flowers. Gabriel ducked inside; and before he could even think of protesting Crowley was pulled inside. For a panicked moment, he struggled, suddenly uncertain of what the Archangel intended.

"Relax," Gabriel murmured as he settled against the surprisingly firm back of the bower. He pulled Crowley down easily, reminding the demon of how much stronger an Archangel was when compared to a mere demon.

Crowley stopped resisting, letting Gabriel pull him down. He found himself curled up against the other's chest; thankful that he didn't wear a suit when he flew. Not that he liked jeans and t-shirts but they were more suited for ... whatever this was.

Oh, right. 'Cuddling'. Fine. He'd just wait Gabriel out, get this over with and get back to his flying lessons.

He waited for Gabriel to speak but he didn't. Instead the Archangel hummed softly, his hands gently stroking Crowley's back. It felt nice and Crowley's eyes closed. He found himself breathing in rhythm with the other man, smelling the rich scent of the flowers around them. He hummed softly along with Gabriel, his arms sliding around the angel.

Gabriel shifted so they were curled on the ground, face to face, just holding each other gently. His hand moved from Crowley's back to his hair, gently stroking there. The Demon almost purred in contentment.

So much had changed in the past year. Hell was closed off, a demon had wings, and an Archangel was teaching him how to fly, not to mention sleeping with said-demon.

So maybe demons could cuddle after all.


	3. Conversations

_Takes place after Cuddling._

Bobby Singer paused in mid-pour, frowning at the feeling creeping up his spine. With a single quick motion, he set the bottle on the counter and spun, the hidden shotgun in hand and aimed at the figure standing in the middle of his kitchen.

"Well, now." Amusement dripped from the familiar voice. "Is that any way to great an old friend?"

"We ain't friends." Bobby growled automatically. This brought a laugh from the demon but no comment, which surprised the hunter. But that wasn't the only thing to surprised him. In fact, he couldn't tell what surprised him more. Maybe it was the fact that the demon once known for his impeccable tailored suits was dressed in jeans and a long-sleeved t-shirt. Or maybe it was the raven-black wings he had half-folded around himself in an almost protective gesture. No, he finally decided. It was the fact that Crowley was holding a large-footed puppy in his arms, a puppy that squirmed and whined to be let down.

"This yours?" Crowley asked, setting the puppy down. All huge head and paws, the puppy looked to be a Rottweiler. It promptly clumped over to sniff at Bobby's boots.

"Hell, no! I don't have a dog! Where'd you get it?"

"Found her sniffing around a corner of your fence." Crowley opened a cabinet then another, finally dragging out a large bowl. Before Bobby could protest the bowl was filled with water and on the floor.

"Why'd you bring it here?"

Crowley shrugged. "It …she rather … was outside your fence. Thought maybe she belonged here." He straightened from petting the puppy, brushing his hands off as he eyed the man.

Bobby scowled back, finally nodding at the wings. "Thought those would go away."

Crowley blinked, the wings folding around him. He absently caressed one, seemingly unaware he was even doing it. "So did I," he said finally. "But they didn't. Not that I mind, really."

"Suppose not," Bobby muttered. "Must be some kudos. Being the only demon with wings."

Crowley arched an eyebrow. "Hardly," he said dryly. "The angels are having fits at the mere thought. Apparently they are of the opinion that wings are an angel-only thing. Only the fact that …" He stopped abruptly then shrugged. "Only Gabriel's protection has kept them from doing something about it."

Bobby studied the demon, narrow-eyed. "Why would Gabriel be protecting you?"

Crowley blinked in obvious surprise. "Castiel didn't tell …" He caught himself with a rueful laugh. "I suppose not. It would seem he's keeping a number of things from you." He ran a finger absently around the collar of his shirt before abruptly pulling it down far enough for Bobby to see the handprint seared into his skin, just where his heart would be. "He's my lover. My … mate, if you will," he said simply, releasing the collar and smoothing it back into place. "By mutual agreement," he added with some defiance, as if that had been in doubt by others.

Bobby gawked at him then laughed abruptly, finally lowering the shotgun. "Bet that gave the boys upstairs fits."

"In a major way." Crowley chuckled then sobered, a hand gripping the edge of one wing and Bobby suspected that not even the archangel's protection had kept him from at least some harm. "Any demon still left on Earth is out to kill me anyway, wings or no, for betraying Lucifer. Angels stay away because of …" He touched his chest and the claiming mark there. "I stay away from the crossroads these days and away from hunters. None have found my home yet. As long as they don't I'm fairly safe." He sounded as if he were trying to convince himself more then Bobby.

Bobby frowned. "So why are you here?" he asked gruffly, his fingers tightening on the shotgun.

"To clear up a misconception you're still laboring under and shouldn't be, if certain angels did what they're supposed to." Crowley's voice was surprisingly kind as he spoke. "Your soul is your own and has been since before you went to confront Lucifer."

Bobby blinked, unsure if he'd heard right. "Excuse me?"

"Castiel was supposed to tell you but for some reason he never did. I gave you back your soul before you and angel-boy went off to confront Lucifer. Just in case." Crowley leaned against the counter, sweeping his wings around himself.

"Do you ever put those away?" Bobby blurted out, his mind still trying to process what the demon was telling him.

"Not if I can help it. Drives Gabriel crazy but then he's had his all his existence, hasn't he?"

"True enough. Why didn't you tell me yourself?"

Crowley rolled his eyes. "With the Hardy Boys just straining to knife me the second they had a chance? No, thank you. Castiel knew you had your soul as soon as he brought you back from the dead; angels can always tell. Why he didn't tell you I don't know. At a guess I'd say he preferred to keep me on your collective shit lists more then he wanted to ease your mind."

Bobby scowled at that. "How do I know you're not lying?"

Crowley smirked. "I don't lie. Not when the truth is so much more fun. And whether you believe it or not, I keep my word. But if you want to check just ask him, straight out, next time you see him. Or ask Gabriel next time he swings by."

Bobby eyed him for a moment longer then grunted, turning to put the shotgun away. He opened a couple cupboards, finally finding a can of dog food left from the days when he had a dog. After opening it he hesitated then opened the refrigerator and pulled out a beer, tossing it to the surprised demon. "Might as well sit down," he muttered as he found an old dog dish and dumped the can's contents into it.

When he finally turned back to the demon it was to see him sitting at the kitchen table, absently making wet rings on the table with the cold bottle as he watched the puppy gobble down the food. His wings were gone now, folded back into wherever it was they kept their wings.

"Knew she belonged here."

"Like hell. She ain't staying." Bobby pulled out a beer of his own and sat down, glaring at the demon. "So … no crossroads?"

"No crossroads." Crowley sighed. "No where to send the souls. Hell is closed off to me."

Bobby grunted. "Miss it?" He reached hastily for a towel as the demon sputtered beer over the table.

"You are joking!" Crowley coughed, wiping at his face. He glared at the spilled beer and cleared it with a gesture. He scowled at the empty bottle and snapped another into existence. "No, I do not miss it," he growled. "I spent centuries … millennia … clawing my way out of there and nothing could ever make me go back!" He hesitated, his face, for a moment, open and somewhat lost. "But it has been the only thing I've known for … longer then I care to remember. It's hard, sometimes, to …" His voice trailed off and he looked at Bobby in some surprise, as if suddenly realizing who he was talking to.

"Been hanging around Gabriel too long," Bobby said and Crowley gave him a grateful look for breaking the mood.

"Yes, I suppose I have been." His hand absently touched his shirt where the claiming mark was. "So …" He waved a hand. "What do you do when you're not hunting?" There was very real curiosity in the demon's voice.

Under different circumstances, Bobby would have been suspicious of Crowley's question … hell, he was suspicious anyway but sitting here with an over-sized puppy snuffling in the corners and the crossroads demon looking relaxed in jeans and t-shirt and a neat row of beer waiting to be drunk ... he leaned back in the chair and started talking.

Sometime in the night they moved to the living room. Crowley vanished long enough to get a double-order of Chinese and was properly awed by Bobby's expertise with chopsticks. They talked about all kinds of things, Crowley telling stories from the ages that made him wonder how old the demon really was. When he finally asked, Crowley gave him an unreadable look.

"I don't know," he finally said. "No demon does really. They take our names, our memories of being human from us eventually. Once we're so broken they can't use them to torment us any longer. Dean was lucky to get out when he did." His expression was surprisingly wistful. "But sometimes … sometimes I see … someone. A woman … with red hair. And …" A pained expression crossed his face and he looked away.

Bobby shifted uncomfortably. He reminded himself that this was a demon, once the king of the crossroad demons. He didn't deserve sympathy … but he knew that kind of pain.

"So you were there during the time of Caligula?" he asked abruptly. "Was he really as nuts as they say?"

Crowley snorted, good humor restored. "Worse. And the funniest thing about it is that neither I nor any other demon had a thing to do with it. It was all him and that crazy family of his."

They spent the night talking, swapping stories. Crowley imparted a surprising amount of information Bobby never knew about various supernatural creatures and didn't seem at all put out when Bobby grabbed a notebook and pen to take notes.

At some point, when Bobby was on the verge of nodding off, he heard the demon speak quietly.

"You might want to spread the word about me and Gabriel. Keep the hunters away. If they try to kill me … or worse, succeed … Gabriel will kill them. If they're lucky, he'll just kill them. Might just want to let them know."

Bobby cracked an eye open to glare at the demon. "You just wanna make your life easier," he grumbled.

Crowley smirked at him. "Of course." With that he vanished and Bobby snuggled more comfortably in the chair to sleep.

He woke up the next morning with a surprisingly clear head and a heavy weight on his chest. He opened his eyes to glower at the sleeping puppy.

"Oh no. Oh no! Damn it, Crowley! You forgot the damn puppy!" Bobby could almost hear the demon's laughter. He scowled at the now-awake puppy, which was happy and eager to see him. "What the hell do I do with you?"

The puppy yipped in response, doing a little I-gotta-pee dance that the man recognized from previous puppies. He sighed, scooping her up and tucking her under his arm as he rose. "Well, if you're staying, first thing you learn is no peeing in the house. Or anything else. Come on, I'll show you where the doggy door is."

He grabbed the notebook he'd been taking notes in then paused, frowning at the page it was open to.

_If you need any more obscure information, call me. 888-276-9539._

Bobby gave a snort of laughter. Shaking his head, he stomped over to let the puppy out.

ooOoo

"Awwww, that's almost sweet." Gabriel slipped his arms around the demon from behind and nuzzled his neck.

After his first instinct … which was to throw himself across as many states as possible … Crowley recognized his lover and relaxed. He watched as Bobby let the dog out, stepping out on the porch to keep an eye on her.

"Don't be a prat. I'm just trying to make my life easier. Maybe he can get the hunters off my back. Besides," He unfurled his wings. "I need new contacts. Most of my old ones have been fried."

"They're trying to kill you anyway." Gabriel pointed out. He nodded at Bobby. "First you give him his legs back now you give him a puppy. Should I be jealous?"

Crowley gave him a sharp look but saw only humor in his eyes. "We needed him walking and the puppy was just there. Don't make me out to be a nice guy," he muttered.

Gabriel smirked. He wasn't as good at it as Crowley was but he did have his moments. "And yet he's still walking. Any other demon would have taken that ability back once it lost its usefulness to him. And you didn't have to give him his soul back."

Crowley was squirming uncomfortably now but Gabriel didn't stop.

"You didn't have to take that puppy to him. Or give him all that information. Or leave your number." He turned the demon to face him. His wings were out now, glimmering white to Crowley's black. "Admit it, you like him."

Crowley sucked in breath to protest then sighed instead. He couldn't lie to Gabriel, never could lie to the archangel. "Bobby's all right," he admitted grudgingly. "Those two dunderheads I could do without but Bobby's smart enough to know killing me, especially now, wouldn't serve any purpose except get you mad. So I give him some information that won't do me any harm. Seems fair." He looked at the archangel defiantly.

Gabriel looked at him in a manner he rarely did; as if he could see deep inside him, deep down to that area where his soul would be if he still had one. "Of course. Perfectly fair. Shall we?" He tugged on his lover's hand and they took to the skies, winging their way home.


	4. Demon in the House

Bobby was surprised at how quickly the demon became a fixture.

It was just the occasional visit at first. Crowley would appear out of nowhere, interestingly enough just when Bobby needed information about some obscure supernatural creature or another. They'd have a couple of beers and toss a ball for the puppy, now named Kali, to fetch.

Crowley had laughed himself sick over the name, at least until Bobby showed him photos of the damage the growing puppy had done around the house. Then the demon had laughed even harder and finally agreed that Kali the Destroyer was a very appropriate name for her. They would talk about what was going on in the world and Crowley would pass on tidbits of information concerning where this demon was or what that colony of vampires was doing. It seemed that a surprising number of supernatural creatures were settling in and settling down, now that Hell was closed off. Not that they stopped being what they were but they recognized that they now had no choice but to live on Earth. But many were still acting as they always had.

Like it or not, Bobby returned to the active side of hunting.

He still acted as the knowledge base for other hunters but now he also traveled to nearby locations to take care of problems. Most times he worked with others; sometimes he worked alone.

It was one of the latter times when he almost died.

Granted, he'd almost died several times in his life but this time … this time was different. It was embarrassing, for one thing, to be rescued by _him_, of all people.

He was hunting a zombie. He had no idea where it had come from or who it had been, just that he was out in a freaking thunderstorm, that was more like a freaking _lightening_ storm with lightening crashing down randomly. It had blinded him and soaked him to the skin which is, of course, how he managed to lose his footing and fall into the creek that was usually shallow enough to stand in but was now a roaring river swollen with the rain.

He'd grabbed onto a bush but still ended up almost fully in the water. He hung on even as it started to tear free from the ground, watching helplessly as the zombie came toward him. It was a woman in a gingham dress that would be pretty if it weren't soaked with blood so thick even the rain couldn't wash it away. His weapons were gone and he had both hands so occupied with hanging on that he couldn't defend himself. As the zombie got closer he saw her with its eyes and teeth, and decomposing flesh and he was just starting to think maybe he should take his chance with the river despite not being able to swim. Just as he reached a decision …

Wow. Guess demons really were strong enough to tear the head off a zombie.

Crowley tossed the head to one side and came over to where Bobby clung to the bush. His wings, black against the darkness of the storm, spread out to give some shelter from the driving rain. Unfortunately the rain was not just coming _down_ but also being driven _sideways_ by the wind. Still it did help some.

The demon crouched, shaking his head. "The things you get yourself into!" he shouted over the storm.

Bobby scowled at him then gasped as the bush tore even more. He sank even deeper into the water.

Crowley's amusement faded abruptly and he scuttled closer, his wings spread more for balance than for shelter now. He reached out to grab Bobby's wrist but wetness made his skin slick and it was difficult for him to get a grip. Crowley swore and moved closer but his weight made the bank shift. The already weakened ground collapsed and the bush tore loose.

Bobby managed one panicked cry before he went under the water.

ooOoo

Bobby woke up slowly, surprised to be waking up at all. His entire body ached but he was warm. Warm and dry. That was a vast improvement over what he last remembered.

He heard the murmur of a voice and then a series of thumps followed by even more thumps. With a frown he blinked his eyes open and stared at the ceiling of his library.

After a moment of getting his bearings, Bobby turned his head enough to see his desk. Crowley, looking his normal dapper self in a gray suit, was sitting in the chair, watching the door with an exasperated look.

There was a double scrambling sound, a series of 'woofs' and more thumping and Bobby finally identified the sounds as a running dog. No, more than one dog. Frowning he looked at the door just in time to see Kali coming in with a ball.

Only the ball was floating in the air next to Kali and slightly above her head.

He must have made a sound because Crowley's head snapped in his direction, an expression dangerously close to concern and relief on his face. That expression vanished so quickly Bobby doubted he'd ever seen it.

"Finally decided to rejoin us, eh?"

"Is there a Hellhound in my house?" Bobby blurted out and Crowley looked startled. He glanced at the approaching dog. Errrr, dogs.

"That's just my girl Hera. Don't worry. I've told her to be good ..." There was a crunching noise as the ball was abruptly flattened and chewed to pieces. "...ish." Crowley sighed.

Bobby gave him a sharp look then watched as a tug rope was snapped up by the Hellhound. Kali yelped and dove in to grab one end to pull. Bobby couldn't help his gasp of alarm.

"Don't worry." Crowley repeated. "Our two girls have become quite the friends." He didn't sound like he approved.

Bobby couldn't help a dry chuckle, despite the fact that his pup was currently playing tug-of-war with a Hellhound. "What happened?" he rasped.

"You went hunting for a zombie all by your wee lonesome and ended up in a river. I got you out and got you home. How do you feel?"

Bobby frowned. "Like I've been hit by a truck and half-drowned for good measure."

"Look like it too." Crowley pushed himself to his feet. "Go back to sleep."

Bobby felt himself slipping back into sleep and he cursed the demon, suspecting he was the cause of it. He went to sleep with a question he didn't have time to ask.

_How did the demon know where he was?_

ooOoo

The next time Bobby woke up he was alone. Well, except for Kali curled up in her bed nearby and a mound of suspiciously depressed blankets in another corner

Carefully he pushed himself up. He was surprised to realize he was in a pair of pajamas and briefly wondered how. No, he wasn't going there. Adjusting the pillows, he laid back again.

He could hear sounds from the kitchen and frowned, wondering what the demon was up to. Absently he looked around then looked around again, his eyes widening.

"Crowley!" he bellowed. He heard a crash and the demon appeared abruptly next to him, a knife in his hand.

"What?" He looked around and Bobby realized the demon thought there was danger.

"What is all that?" Bobby pointed toward his desk.

"Oh." Crowley looked where he pointed. "Well ... your non-paranormal security sucked so I just spruced it up."

Bobby opened his mouth, closed it then settled for glaring at the demon.

"What?" Crowley turned to look at the plasma screen set on one wall, a state-of-the-art computer system connected to it. "Not quite as good as my own but still pretty damn good. I'll show you how to use it when you're better."

Bobby blinked, seeing a familiar gleam in the demon's eyes as he looked at the system. "Where'd you learn how to use a computer?"

Crowley rolled his eyes. "Need something to do with my time now that I'm not running the crossroads any longer. Don't worry about the cost. Built it out of spare parts, more or less. Besides, you wouldn't believe how much wealth one can acquire after a few centuries of dealing. Now that I have access to it again, that is."

"Ahhhhh, right."

There was silence for a long moment while demon and hunter stared at each other then Crowley cleared his throat.

"Hungry?"

"Ah, yeah. Sure." For the first time Bobby realized he was hungry, really hungry.

"Right. Be right back." Crowley vanished then returned with a steaming mug of broth.

Bobby eyed it for a moment, suddenly realizing he was accepting food from a demon, of all things.

"Beef broth. Good for what ails you," Crowley said encouragingly.

"I thought that was chicken soup." Bobby took the mug and scowled at the dark liquid.

"Ah well." Crowley sat in the desk chair. "I prefer beef."

"Demons don't need to eat," Bobby muttered.

"But I'm not your average demon."

"True enough." Bobby finally took a sip then a gulp. "Good stuff." He managed before drinking more. "Really good." Another drink almost emptied the mug. "So how long have I been out?"

"Three days."

"Three days! Oh man ..." He groaned, thinking about the messages that were undoubtedly piling up.

Crowley reached over to grab a notebook, which he offered Bobby. "Your phone messages. I didn't dare answer your phone or call anyone back. I did answer some of the emails requesting info."

Bobby's eyes narrowed. "My password ..."

"Demon." Crowley reminded him.

"Right." He took the notebook and thumbed through it, grimacing at some of the requests. "I'll take care ..." He paused, realizing that there was one message per page and that notes were written under most of them. He read a couple of pages then looked at the other man with narrowed eyes.

Crowley shrugged. "Figured I'd save you some time. Try and get some more rest." The demon walked out of the room, leaving Bobby scowling at his back.

ooOoo

Bobby's strength came back quickly after that. He continued to scowl darkly at the new equipment the demon had added but had to admit it was handy. Especially with the back doors into certain agencies he previously didn't have and the immense library of information that came from he didn't know where. He suspected it was Crowley's personal library. He tried not to think of what the demon could have added for his own use or even amusement.

When he finally made his way out to the kitchen it was to find the demon had been cooking like a, well, like a demon. His freezer was filled with frozen homemade meals.

"What?" Crowley said in response to the look Bobby gave him. "I like to cook. And the stuff you've been eating …" The demon shuddered dramatically as he set breakfast on the table.

"Right." Bobby looked at the omelets on the table and sighed. "I could get too used to this."

Crowley just laughed as he sat down.

ooOoo

"So did you talk to Castiel?" Crowley asked, grimacing as if saying the angel's name hurt.

Bobby scowled. "Yeah, I did. He confirmed what you said."

Crowley studied him for a long moment but, much to Bobby's surprise, didn't press.

Bobby was thankful for that. The conversation hadn't gone well. He'd blown his stack when he'd found out Castiel had deliberately kept the fact that he'd had his soul back for months from him. Granted they hadn't seen each other that often but still!

The angel wouldn't even give him a good reason … actually any reason … for having kept that fact from him and that upset him more than having had to sell his soul in the first place.

ooOoo

"You did what?"

Crowley rolled his eyes, tapping the ledger in front of him. "I straightened out your accounts and set up a retirement fund. Can't believe you didn't have one already."

"With what? It's not like I have a lot. Where'd you get the money?" He glared at the demon.

Crowley reached for a stack of invoices, offering them to the man. Bobby flipped through them, blinking as he realized they were all stamped "PAID". He eyed the demon with a frown.

"What? I just ... collected money owed to you."

"How?" Bobby asked suspiciously.

Crowley heaved a very put upon sigh. "I just made like a lawyer, pointed out a few things. Threw around a lot of big official-sounding words," he explained patiently. "Look, I know how to manipulate people. I just convinced them it would smarter for them to pay up. Just ... pushed the right buttons. Don't worry. I didn't scar anyone. Literally or figuratively."

Bobby studied him with a scowl then shook his head. He looked over the ledger, finally reaching the final numbers. His eyes widened at the final amount. "I was owed that much?" He glanced at the stack of as yet unpaid invoices and thought about it for a moment before giving a sharp nod. "Think you can collect the rest?"

Crowley smirked. "Working on them. Give me a week."

ooOoo

"Where's Gabriel anyway?" Bobby asked as he glared under the hood of a car he'd promised back to the owner by tomorrow. "Hand me that damn wrench, will ya?"

The demon grimaced as he handed Bobby the tool he needed. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, his wings folded along his back. He'd just come down from a flight, his hair mussed and face flushed. "Mission for his Father. Despite his rather public association with a demon, Gabriel is apparently one of His most trusted servants." There was a dry bitterness in his voice.

Bobby grunted. "Sounds like a good thing. For him."

There was no answer from the demon but Bobby really didn't expect one. He could hear the two dogs chasing each other around the yard and shook his head at how _normal_ this all seemed. And it wasn't just having a winged demon alternating between upgrading his security system, cooking up a storm, and helping him fix a car. What really blew his mind was having a Hellhound … a _pregnant_ Hellhound! … around his place.

That had freaked him out, finding out that Crowley's Hera, quite possibly the last Hellhound on Earth, was going to be a mama soon. He wasn't sure what he should do about it, if anything. After all, she was like an endangered species, wasn't she?

"What do you feed her?" he asked abruptly.

"What?" Crowley looked startled until he realized what Bobby was talking about. "Oh. These days it's mainly Bil-Jac with the occasional quarter of a cow tossed in. Depends really."

Bobby chuckled. "Well, that explains the Bil-Jac in my freezer. Been feeding Kali that stuff too?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Only that she's gonna get spoiled."

"She's a good pup." Crowley picked up a tennis ball that had rolled against his foot and threw it.

ooOoo

Sometime while he was out of it, Crowley had not only cleaned the entire house but fixed up the spare room for himself. Bobby had scowled half-heartedly at the latter but didn't protest. He did wonder why the demon continued to hang around before coming to a rather stunning conclusion.

The demon was lonely.

He'd scoffed the first time that thought occurred to him. Demons were solitary creatures, though occasionally they banded together for some mischief or other. Inevitably those alliances would fall apart and end up as massacres. You never heard of demons hanging around each other for very long.

But there was something different about Crowley. The wings, of course and you had to think that _Someone_ had allowed the demon to keep the wings even after the need for them was over. A reward, perhaps or maybe even a hint of redemption, though Bobby would never even think of suggesting that.

No, something else had changed in the demon and what that something else was nagged at Bobby, though not enough for him to ask. Yet. For now he accepted his presence. It wasn't like that was a complete hardship. He could get used to regular meals that didn't come from a can or a frozen dinner and access to the millennia of information Crowley had stored up in his head and his vast library. Granted he did wish the demon wouldn't go through his library and write corrections and notes throughout the various books but the chance to ask Crowley for the use of various items and relics he had stored away made up for it.

He couldn't complain about the backup the demon gave him during his occasional hunts either. When he was working with other hunters, Crowley stayed at the salvage yard, acting as a central base while using a passable American accent and the name Chad. Bobby still smirked at the memory of the look Crowley had given him when he started calling him that.

Later he reflected that he should be grateful Crowley didn't go into full 'swish' mode and pretend they were lovers. That would have shot his rep completely to hell. Not that there weren't gay hunters and not that they weren't good at it but it just wasn't _him._

When he wasn't working with other hunters Crowley would come along. At first he claimed he was just curious or bored but he finally dropped that pretense and simply came along.

The first time Crowley vanished for a longer period of time than a few hours Bobby surprised himself by being worried. He fed the dog, both dogs, and tried to tell himself that 'Crowley was a _demon_, for God's sake! Why would he worry about a demon?'

Five days later, when Crowley returned, Bobby chewed him out under the guise of' what the hell was he going to do with a pregnant Hellhound, damn it, if he wasn't around when she gave birth?' Crowley heard him out, looking surprisingly sheepish before telling him that Gabriel had come home for a brief visit before heading out for another mission. Bobby had scowled before half-apologizing. Crowley responded with a sideways apology of his own and things returned to what passed for normal these days.

ooOoo

A beautiful day and he was out in it, tossing a ball for Kali. Hera was curled up nearby, panting in the heat, too pregnant to chase after the ball. Crowley said she'd drop any day now and Bobby hoped fervently that the demon planned on sticking around for it. Crowley had assured him that it wasn't Hera's first litter and she knew what to do but even so …

He glanced back at the Hellhound. Apparently long exposure had enabled him to see her after a fashion. Granted all he could see was a shimmering form curled up in the shade cast by the building, but that was more than anyone else could see.

Shaking his head, Bobby looked up to watch the winged form lazily circling the salvage yard. Crowley, exercising his wings in elaborate swoops and dips. Once or twice he scared the hell out of Bobby by diving steeply toward the ground, pulling up at the last minute. The demon had laughed at him every time and Bobby realized that he was truly enjoying the freedom the wings gave him.

The iPhone, something Crowley had insisted he keep with him at all times, buzzed a warning and he pulled it out, scowling at the message. The security Crowley had set up was remarkably sophisticated, so much so that when a car was detected approaching the salvage yard it would actually text him a message. He thumbed the alarm off just in time to answer a call from Crowley, still flying above.

"Looks like the Impala." Crowley said tersely as soon as Bobby had answered. "Should I come down?"

Bobby frowned. He had spoken to Dean on the phone several times but hadn't mentioned the demon at all. And the Hellhound … he looked at Hera. "No, stay up there." He ended the call and whistled a three-note tone to get their attention. "Inside, both of you. Go."

Reluctantly the two dogs obeyed and he closed the door firmly behind them before turning to walk over to his latest project. An old Bentley that he'd managed to acquire with Crowley's help. A collector had promised him a tidy sum if he could restore her, something he couldn't have done without Crowley's assistance with getting parts. He scowled at the car then looked up as the Impala pulled into the yard, stopping under the shade of a tree.

Bobby frowned as Dean stepped from the car. He hadn't seen the younger man for some time. An attempt, he suspected, to stay away from the hunter life. Briefly he wondered how the 'normal' life was working out. And he wondered what Dean was doing here, looking so nervous.

"Hey, Bobby." The younger man managed a passable grin as he approached. His eyes lit up at the sight of the Bentley.

"Dean." Bobby nodded toward the car. "What do you think?"

"Bit of a mess."

Bobby laughed at that understatement. The car looked like it had been body-slammed by a truck then burned for good measure. Still he was willing to give it a try. "Just passing by?" he asked abruptly.

Dean rocked back on his heels with a frown. For a moment Bobby thought he was going to try for some lie then he shrugged. "Heard some rumors. Thought I'd better check them out."

Bobby just looked at him and Dean sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Rumor has it that Crowley's been hanging around here."

"Oh?" It was Bobby's turn to frown. How could anyone know about that? Unless. "Castiel?" He asked and the flush that crept over Dean's face told him he'd guessed right. Bobby snorted. "Don't tell me that damn angel is spying on me. He sure as hell hasn't visited in some time." Not since he'd confronted him about the current location of his soul, in fact.

"You mean he has been? Bobby!"

"Calm down, Dean." Bobby growled. "Yeah, Crowley's been hanging around."

"You're letting a demon just hang around you? A _demon_? Or have you forgotten that little fact?"

Bobby rolled his eyes. "No, I haven't forgotten it. I also haven't forgotten the help he gave us and what it cost him. Or that he gave me back my legs."

"He took your soul!"

"And he gave it back!" Bobby snapped. "Pretty much right away. And he's been passing on information."

"Why?" Dean frowned.

Bobby shrugged. "Probably trying to make his life a bit easier. Every demon still on Earth is out to kill him. And helping us scores him some brownie points. Look, he's not dealing in souls any longer. Ask Castiel if you don't believe me."

"But why's he hanging around here?" Dean asked in a distracted voice. He was walking around the car, looking it over.

Bobby hesitated.

"What?" Dean looked at him narrow-eyed.

Bobby rocked back on his heels. "Castiel tell you I talked with him?"

"Ahhh, yeah. He said you got your soul back."

"Yeah, Crowley gave it back before we confronted Lucifer. Didn't mention that, did he." He said in response to the startled look that crossed Dean's face. "I don't know why Cas kept that a secret. He also said my soul was untainted. Seemed surprised by that." Bobby paused, wondering how much he should say about his suspicions.

"And?" Dean said impatiently.

"I think there's more to it than maybe Cas knows. I think maybe ..." He paused. He and Crowley had never spoken of this. In fact he wasn't sure the demon knew that he even suspected. Even so it didn't seem right to talk about it without him present. Stepping back, Bobby looked up and raised his arm, bringing it down in a sharp gesture.

"Bobby, what?" Dean looked up just in time to see Crowley swoop down. Black wings caught the wind, bringing him to a hovering stop just above the two men. After a brief moment, he arched his wings, lowering himself to the ground and folding them around himself.

Crowley and Dean engaged in an intense glaring session and Bobby sighed. For a moment he contemplated turning the hose on them both before shaking the temptation off.

"Knock it off, both of you!" He barked, startling both of them. They broke eye contact to glare at him instead. "You hear anything?" he asked Crowley.

The demon frowned. "You know better than that."

Bobby grunted. That had been part of their unspoken agreement and he honestly believed that Crowley meant to stick to it. "Dean wants to know why you're sticking around."

Crowley threw the man in question a look. "Is it his business?"

"Hell yeah! It's my business!" Dean took a step toward the demon and Crowley spread his wings, half-crouching, ready to take off. Dean stopped. "I thought those damn things would go away."

"They didn't." Bobby waved away the question of wings. "And actually it isn't any of your business but let's pretend it is." He turned to Crowley, who had once again folded his wings and straightened. "How many times has a soul been returned free and clear?"

Crowley arched an eyebrow. "You mean counting yours?" Bobby nodded. "A grand total of once."

"I figured. So here's what I think." His eyes shifted from Crowley to Dean then back again. "When deals are made and souls claimed they go somewhere. Something like escrow for souls where they're held until the owners die and they can be legally claimed." He paused to give Crowley time to comment but the demon just waited for him to continue. "Which explains why you don't deal with them anymore. No place to send them."

This time Crowley shrugged when he paused.

"Except my soul didn't get sent to escrow. You hung on to it, which couldn't have been easy. Only one way you could have hung onto it and only one place you could have kept it. When you gave it back ..." Bobby glanced at Dean. "I'm figuring that souls are occasionally given back but they weren't the same. Tainted at the very least." He looked back at Crowley. "But you are a demon of your word ... not that you wouldn't take advantage if it suited you. So despite where it was stored, you took precautions to keep it untainted."

Crowley shifted uncomfortably and Bobby grinned.

"But when you gave it back not all of it came back, did it? Some stuck around. A tiny sliver maybe." Bobby's grin widened. "But enough to give you a soul of your own."

Crowley grimaced at him. "Enough to taint what's left of my soul," he admitted then smiled at the look Bobby gave him. "So to speak."

"That's how you knew how to find me, when I went into the water. And when I needed information." He looked at Crowley thoughtfully. "And how you survived Gabriel marking you."

There was a long silence as they stared at each other.

"True enough." Crowley finally said. "Without it the claiming mark would have surely destroyed me."

Bobby wondered if either demon or archangel had known that before they agreed on the mark. He suspected they did or at least weren't certain. "So you just sense these things?"

"Yes, I suppose so." He paused. "I just know. I'm not sure how, but I do."

"And you come here to help out?" Dean sneered.

Crowley stiffened, his wings folding around him. Bobby wondered briefly if the demon realized how easy it was to read his moods by what his wings were doing. Wrapping them around himself seemed to indicate that he felt threatened but not enough to leave.

"Yes, I do," Crowley said bluntly. "Because I don't know what would happen to me if something happened to Bobby."

"And visa versa." Bobby cut in quickly, drawing Dean's attention back to himself. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a surprised look cross the demon's face but he said nothing. "Mind giving us a few minutes, Crowley?"

"What? Oh. Yeah, sure." The demon hesitated, looking briefly toward the skies before turning to walk into the house instead.

Bobby waited for the door to close before turning back to Dean. "He's company," he said bluntly. "And pretty good company. He's helped out in a dozen different ways over the last few weeks. Yeah, I know he's a demon but he's been more honest with me than some angels I know."

"He got Ellen and Jo killed!"

Bobby's lips thinned, old pain in his eyes. "He gave you a weapon he thought would kill the devil. Ellen and Jo decided to go with you when you did it. That was their choice. He didn't force any of you to go out there. Damn it, Dean! Do you know how many times I've given information to hunters that turned out to be wrong or incomplete and how many died because of it? Well?"

Dean shifted uncomfortably. "That's not the same. And how do you know he didn't do it deliberately?"

"The fact that he ended up on the run with pretty much every demon known after his ass. If we'd lost he would have ended up in Hell being tortured for the rest of eternity. Considering all that, do you really think he would have given you the Colt if he'd known it wasn't going to work?"

Dean rocked back on his heels, obviously not convinced. Bobby suppressed a frustrated sigh.

"Look, none of that's really important right now. Just do me a favor and don't spread any of this around, okay? To any body."

"Why?" Dean said suspiciously and Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Because we don't know how this, whatever it is, works. Because there are some people, some hunters even that might decide the easiest way to get their hands on Crowley would be to grab _me_ and … attract his attention by any means needed."

Dean opened his mouth to protest then stopped with a grimace.

"And we don't know what would happen to me if Crowley was killed; any more than we know what would happen to Crowley if I was killed. And neither of us is too eager to find out."

"Right," Dean said after some length. "Do you know anything about how it could have happened?

"No. Up until I said something just now, Crowley didn't realize I even suspected what had happened. Some things just weren't adding up about him," he explained in response to the younger man's questioning look. "I worked things out."

Dean nodded slowly. "But, um." He rocked back on his heels, his face slowly going red. "Ah, you and him ... you ain't ... I mean " He gestured helplessly.

Bobby had half-expected the question and he rolled his eyes. "Don't be an idjit," he growled. "You know me better than that. I don't swing that way. 'Sides, Crowley's got a lover." He grinned. "Surprised Castiel didn't mention that, since its Gabriel."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He's marked, like you are." He nodded toward Dean's arm. "Which means he's under Gabriel's protection. And he says they're lovers. No reason not to believe him."

"Right. Damn." Dean sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"And even if I did swing that way you think I'd have the guts considering what Gabe's capable of?"

Dean blinked before a smile crossed his face. "Knowing Gabe he'd probably join in." The smile turned into a smirk.

"Yeah, that kind of occurred to me. You gotta head back soon?"

"Yeah. Looking for a job," he muttered the last bit.

Bobby frowned. Last he heard Dean had been working in construction and he wondered what happened. "Look, here's a thought. Why don't you come out and work with me until you find something better? Pay won't be the best. More like commission." He jerked his head at the Bentley. "A share of the profits from the cars we fix up."

"Well, ah. Sure you can afford it? I mean …"

Bobby snorted. "There's an advantage to having a demon hanging around. In the first few weeks the little bastard managed to buttonhole everyone who still owed me money and convinced them to pay up. Haven't had this much socked away in … hell! Ever. Not to mentioned that he really cleaned up and organized the ledgers and invested some. If nothing else he knows his way around money. So I'm doing some custom work. Buying old cars and restoring them. Selling them to collectors. If I can get a proper reputation built up, I figure I may get collectors contacting me to do restoration."

Dean shuffled his feet, shooting a look at the house before shrugging. "Okay. I promised Lisa I'd be back by five so, tomorrow morning?" His voice was hopeful, his eyes bright.

"Be here first thing in the morning."

Dean grinned. "I'll be here." With a new spring to his step, he walked toward his car. Bobby waited until he was gone before he walked back into the house.

Crowley was leaning against the wall of the hallway, placed so he could see what was happening. He arched an eyebrow at Bobby.

"You outright lied." His voice was amused.

"Did I?" Bobby noted that the demon's wings were folded away.

"The link or whatever it is only goes one way."

"Sure about that? Because I'm not and I ain't eager to find out."

Crowley hesitated. "True enough. Except that you don't have anything of me tangled with yours. Then again, since we don't know how this happened, it might be best not to take any chances."

"Right. Where's Kali?" Bobby looked around, frowning.

Crowley shifted uncomfortably, clearing his throat. "I thought it best she not be present seeing as, umm." He glanced toward the living room.

Bobby closed his eyes and stifled a groan as he remembered what was in the living room. Hera had fixed herself up a makeshift den in the fireplace. "Don't tell me …"

"Yep. Kali's out back."

Bobby groaned. "Fine. Wonderful." He grumbled as he stalked toward the kitchen. "Tell me when it's over."

ooOoo

"Three of them, eh?" Bobby scowled at the fireplace from a safe distance. The fact that Crowley wasn't getting any closer than he was told him that was a wise idea. He could see Hera's shimmering form and three tiny shimmers near her. Every now and then a puppy would flicker into view. "How come I can see them? Sometimes?"

"They're half-breeds." There was some regret in Crowley's voice.

"I take it half-breeds aren't encouraged."

Crowley shrugged. "Can't adopt them out and most demons think they aren't as good as full Hellhounds."

For a moment Bobby wondered what happened to any half-breeds born then decided he didn't really want to know. "And your opinion?"

"Hera's a smart girl. She wouldn't pick a loser for a mate. And they'll have to exist here, on Earth. Once they're old enough we can teach them when they can be seen and when they shouldn't."

"Right. So otherwise they're like regular dogs?" There was no answer and Bobby glanced at Crowley.

The demon was standing perfectly still, head tilted like he was listening for something. Or waiting for something.

Bobby felt a flash of alarm but before he could voice it there was a change in the air around them and Gabriel appeared behind Crowley, his white wings enfolding his lover in a feathery embrace.

Crowley smiled slightly, relaxing back against the archangel, hand reaching up to lightly grip the edge of a wing, fingers trailing through the feathers.

"Hello, Bobby." Gabriel grinned cheerfully at him.

Bobby half-growled a greeting at him, eyes narrowing at the flush rising in Crowley's face. Gabriel's wings conveniently hid whatever his hands may have been doing and the hunter bit back a sigh.

"Don't corrupt the puppies," he said in some exasperation as he turned away. "Clean up any mess you might make and don't break anything. And if you're staying you can help out by checking and upgrading the wards." He walked from the house, laughter from the two supernatural beings following him.

ooOoo

One can get used to anything and Bobby found himself quickly coming to terms with a Hellhound and three Hellhound puppies denned in the living room's fireplace. After the first few days they cautiously allowed Kali in to meet the puppies and were pleasantly surprised when not only did Hera allowed the dog near but also let her baby sit the pups whenever she went out for a run.

Crowley and Gabriel on the other hand ... The couple didn't go back to Crowley's place like he expected them to but luckily the room Crowley had fixed up for himself was far enough away that, well, it wasn't any more annoying than when one of the boys had brought back a date. Admittedly he really could have done without learning that the area joining shoulder to wing was an erogenous zone, apparently a very sensitive erogenous zone, at least on a demon.

The scummy pond on the property was transformed into a waterfall large enough for both archangel and demon to bathe their wings and Bobby soon grew used to the pair sunning themselves on the roof, though he insisted they didn't do it in the nude. Of course Gabriel in a fluorescent G-string was not that big of am improvement but at least it was something and he didn't have to look.

Crowley had already worked at punching up the paranormal protections around the salvage yard and Gabriel did his part to make them even better. For the first time in known history an archangel and a demon worked together creating wards and they were able to combine their abilities and knowledge to create protections never even dreamed of before. As a result of the paranormal protections and the newly installed security system, Bobby's property was pretty much the safest place on the entire planet.

Dean was civil to both archangel and demon, though he almost had a heart attack when he realized that Crowley was doing the cooking. The demon smirking at him didn't help. Bobby invited him to fix his own lunches and he did, at least for a while before finally caving in and joining them.

Bobby kept the knowledge of the Hellhounds from Dean as long as he could but having an invisible puppy blunder into the younger man's ankle gave the game away. After freaking out, Dean calmed down enough for Bobby to explain. After that Bobby rigged up puppy-proof barriers to keep them in the living room, though both Hera and Kali could simply step over them. Hera, meanwhile, acquired a belled collar she obviously loathed but Crowley ordered her to keep on. Not that the demon was really happy about that and Bobby didn't really want to know what Gabriel had promised him in order to get him to allow it.

ooOoo

On reflection, Bobby realized he should have just kept his mouth shut.

"Bobby." There was a mixture of disbelief and exasperation in the demon's voice. "Once Hellhounds are named, they are _named_! It can't be changed!"

"I needed to call them something! Sorry if I messed your naming system."

Crowley made a disgusted sound. "No you're not." He shot his lover a sharp look. Gabriel wasn't helping the situation with his almost insane giggling. "You both think it's funny."

"Oh, give it up, lover." Gabriel rolled his eyes. "It's not like you're going to register them or anything."

"True but …" Crowley looked at the three just barely waddling fat-bellied puppies and sighed. "Curly, Moe, and Larry? Bobby! They are all girls!"

Archangel and hunter collapsed into helpless laughter.

Crowley glowered at them then crossed his arms with a smirk. "I wonder what Hera is going to think of her girls' names."

That sobered the other two up fast. Luckily the Hellhound proved to have a sense of humor and Bobby only had to contend with her chewing up every left boot he had.

ooOoo

Of course it was too good to last.


	5. Baby Setting up Nursery

_Takes place during Demon in the House. Written for schmoop_bingo.  
_

"No."

"Oh come on! She'll love it!"

Looking down at the color samples Bobby reflected that the demon was probably right. Blood red walls with highlights of a truly shocking orange would undoubtedly delight her but these were his walls they were talking about, damn it!

"No," he repeated firmly and actually had to steel himself when Crowley visibly wilted.

Turning, Crowley put the samples neatly away, shooting Bobby reproachful looks as he did so. If he'd been dressed as he usually was, in an impeccable suit that cost more than Bobby's truck and quite possibly his house, it wouldn't have bothered him but Crowley was dressed in his flying clothes. Jeans and t-shirt. For some reason it made him look young.

Bobby sighed. "How about these?" He held the paint samples he had selected.

Crowley threw them a studied look of indifference then he looked again, this time with interest. Bobby had chosen midnight black and gold.

"So black for the walls and gold for the highlights?"

Bobby grunted. "Thought maybe we could do something along the lines of nighttime, with stars and stuff," he said grumpily.

Crowley grinned, snatching the paint samples and heading for the salesperson to get them mixed and ready.

Bobby watched him go with a sigh, reaching up to rub at the bridge of his nose. Why had he even agreed to come shopping with Crowley? It should be Gabriel here. He winced at that thought. No, if Gabe had come with Crowley, God knows what the room would end up looking like. Images of possible color schemes thought up by a demon and a former Trickster flitted through his mind and he shook his head hard in an attempt to dispel them. No, it was better that he be here.

Never mind that folks kept giving him and Crowley odd looks, like maybe they were the couple rather than Bobby being the hapless friend dragged in to take place of the boyfriend who was currently on a mission for his Father. At least they had driven to another city to do the shopping. With any luck he wouldn't run into anyone he knew.

"They're mixing the paint." Crowley said, reappearing so quickly that Bobby was briefly afraid that he'd teleported. "How about we look at beds and toys; and, well, whatever else we may need." Crowley looked oddly nervous.

Considering the situation, Bobby guessed he couldn't blame him.

It took them awhile to choose the bedding. Their tastes varied wildly and they finally ended up buying more than they really needed. Bobby reasoned that what they didn't use they could donate. Not that he said that out loud. Despite everything, Crowley was still a demon and spontaneous acts of generosity were still something he couldn't quite grasp.

They picked up the paint and Bobby scowled at the small cans of red, yellow, and orange paint that Crowley added to the cart.

"Comets and suns." Crowley tossed brushes and other painting gear onto the cans. "Just to do it properly."

Bobby shook his head but didn't protest. Once they were checked out and everything packed into the truck, Crowley insisted on stopping to eat. To Bobby's surprise, the demon directed him to a truck stop just outside of the city. The place had definitely seen better days but the food was some of the best he'd ever eaten and he made note of the place. Crowley ordered his hamburger as rare as he could get it and quietly flirted with the waitress, a loud-spoken middle-aged woman with the name of 'Flo' stitched onto her uniform; who flirted right back.

Bobby watched him in amusement and was still chuckling when they finally pulled into the salvage yard. They lugged their purchases into the house, setting them in the kitchen as Crowley walked toward the living room.

"How long do you think it'll take ..." Crowley's voice trailed off and he stopped abruptly.

"What? What?" Bobby stepped around the demon, reaching for a hidden shotgun.

"You won't need that." Crowley sighed.

"What?" Bobby growled, not taking his hand from the weapon. His eyes roamed the room, finally resting on the cast iron fireplace insert. For some reason it was resting on the floor outside the fireplace. "What the hell?" He looked at the fireplace.

There was a pile of blankets and other items piled in the fireplace, being pushed into place by the nose of an invisible Hellhound.

"Guess she decided to make her own nursery," Bobby finally said.

"A fireplace?" Crowley sounded offended. "Hera, love! We're going to turn that walk-in closet into a little sanctuary for you!"

A deep whuffle came from the Hellhound and a groan as she settled into the thick nest she'd made for herself.

"Well," Crowley said. "I guess it works for her. Probably feels secure, you know. With the three walls."

"Good thing it's big enough. And its summer so we won't be using it any time soon." He pointed at the fireplace insert. "Did she drag that out?"

"Probably lifted it." Crowley frowned, stepping closer before straightening in indignation. "Hey! That's one of my best shirts!" He stepped forward but Hera pawed the shirt closer. Bobby could see the Hellhound well enough to see that she was resting her head on the shirt and he smirked.

"Its not funny!" Crowley sounded sullen. "Do you know how much that shirt costs? Why did she ... she must have dragged it from the bag to go for dry cleaning."

"Scent," Bobby looked at the demon. "Wants something with your scent on it near her. Probably makes her feel more secure."

"Really?" It was obvious that had never occurred to him. "She's never..." His voice trailed off, as if remembering that things were much different now. After a moment he smirked. "Recognize the quilt she's on?"

"What?" Bobby looked. "Hey! That's my quilt!" He took a step before pausing to ponder it over. "Never mind. I'll get one from the chest," he muttered.

There was a woof as Kali trotted into the room, dragging an old over-sized pillow. She offered to Hera, who dragged it in with her and nosed it into place.

"Great. She's corrupted my dog."

Hera barked softly as she settled close to the fireplace.

"That your pillow?"

"Nah. Just an old one I had stored away." Bobby sighed. "Guess I'll get Kali's bed and bring it here."

Crowley followed him out of the room. "So what are we going to do with all that?" He nodded toward their purchases.

Bobby shrugged. "Pull out what we can use; the toys, the doggie beds. I'll take care of the rest."

"Right." Crowley eyed the supplies unhappily then turned away as Bobby proceeded to sort through them.


End file.
